Final Fantasy IV: The After Years
Final Fantasy IV the After: Tsuki no Kikan, roughly translated as Return of the Moon, is the sequel to Final Fantasy IV, released in Japan on February 18, 2008. The game was released for the NTT Docomo FOMA 903i series of phones. Like the earlier cellphone game Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-, this game was released in a series of thirteen episodes from February 18th to December 24, 2008. Executive Producer, Takashi Tokita has stated the game was released this way so that players would anticipate new chapters like an anime or manga series. The feel of the game remains largely similar to Final Fantasy IV, with sprites being used rather than 3D graphics. The game has not yet been released outside Japan, though there has been talk of it being available to audiences overseas. The story is set seventeen years after Final Fantasy IV, and focuses on the return of the second moon. Gameplay Gameplay in The After uses Active-Time Battle, a system used in older Final Fantasy titles. There are five characters in a party, and many elements of Final Fantasy IV's battle system were also added, along with some new features: *'Moon Phase': Physical and magic attacks of both players and enemies are affected by the phases of the moon in the real world. For example, when there is a full moon, weapon attack power decreases, while magic attacks increase. *'Band System': Certain abilities that cost MP can be used freely when certain characters are in the party. For example, Cecil can execute Holy Blade when Rosa is in the party. Story Prologue: Return of the Moon :Released on February 18th, 2008. Seventeen years have passed since the events of Final Fantasy IV, and the world has returned to a state of peace. Ceodore, the son of Cecil and Rosa, is an apprentice to the Red Wings, struggling with the expectations and obligations of being born with sacred blood. While returning from an expedition to obtain Ceodore's Proof of Knighthood, the Red Wings airship fleet, captained by the gruff Biggs and his second-in-command, Wedge, is attacked by a mysterious swarm of monsters. Noticing that flames are rising from the direction of Baron, the fleet attempts to return at full speed. At the same time, the Castle of Baron is besieged by monsters from an unknown source. As Cecil and Rosa fight the horde to defend their kingdom, they determine that the monsters are attacking from above, and look skyward, only to witness the return of the second moon. Ceodore Chapter: Last of the Red Wings :Released on February 18th, 2008. Questioning what the second moon's return could mean, Cecil continues to battle alongside Rosa, and is soon joined by Cid. The group battles their way to the castle's ramparts, when Cecil, sure that Baron will fall, orders Cid to take Rosa and retreat. As Cid and Rosa reluctantly agree, Cecil witnesses the Eidolon Bahamut descend from the second moon, a Mysterious Maiden resembling Rydia mounted atop its back. Cecil questions her identity, only to be attacked and defeated by Bahamut. Meanwhile, the Red Wings fleet is damaged, Edge and the dwarves witness a strange occurrence involving the tower of Babel, and the Mysterious Maiden enters the Eidolons' realm of Feymarch to claim the powers of Leviathan and Asura. The Red Wing fleet crash lands and Ceodore, the sole survivor, resolves to carry out Captain Biggs' final order: to return to Baron. Accosted by monsters, he is rescued by a Mysterious Man garbed in robes, and the two set out for Mysidia, where Porom helps them reach Baron by way of the Devil's Road. Arriving in the village, they find that the kingdom is safe, though the soldiers are acting strangely and refuse to let Ceodore into the castle. Infiltrating the castle through the waterway, Ceodore finds Cid's airship missing and comes to the conclusion that the inhabitants of the castle have been supplanted by monster impostors, while the Mysterious Man briefly encounters "Cecil". The two leave the castle and travel through Mist Cave, chased by the impostor soldiers on orders from the king. As the two then prepare to traverse the mountains east of Mist Village in hopes of losing their pursuers, the Mysterious Man reveals that he is searching for a former Dragoon of Baron, vowing to defeat him even at the cost of his own life. Rydia Chapter: The Imprisoned Eidolons :Released on March 17th, 2008. The chapter opens with a flashback showing Edge assisting in the rebuilding of Mist, with mentions of Cecil of Baron and Yang of Fabul also rendering aid, and implications that Edge has turned to selling Eblan's royal treasures to help fund the reconstruction, followed by a flashback of Rydia attending the birth of Ceodore. We are then shown the events just before the Mysterious Maiden's arrival in the Feymarch; Rydia was visiting the Eidolons, but was confronted by Asura who had expressly forbidden Rydia from returning, stating that the girl belonged with her own kind. Following the attack by the Mysterious Maiden, Rydia finds that the Eidolons have all been turned to stone. What's more, she soon discovers that she is unable to call upon them for aid and is cornered by monsters while attempting to return to the Underworld, only to be rescued by Luca, daughter of the Dwarven King Giott and apprentice to Cid. They return to the Dwarven Castle aboard the airship Falcon, and witness the Red Wings airship fleet arriving before them. Inside the castle, they find that the Mysterious Maiden has already claimed three of the Dark Crystals, with only the one located in the Sealed Cavern remaining. With the permission of Giott, Rydia and Luca set out for the Sealed Cavern in hopes of obtaining the last remaining Dark Crystal before the Mysterious Maiden. Though they manage to recover it, they are ultimately defeated by the Maiden, who taunts Rydia, destroys Calca and Brena, and takes the Dark Crystal. Rydia and Luca are forced to flee the Underworld aboard the Falcon and retreat to Agart for repairs, though they are attacked by the Eidolon Titan shortly after arriving. Despite putting up a desperate fight, they are unable to defeat Titan, who opens a rift to open in the ground. When all hope seems lost, they are suddenly rescued when a man clothed in dark armor and a black mantle appears, defeating the phantom creature easily. The Man in Black boards the Falcon and urges the pair to travel to the Tower of Babil before history repeats itself. Yang Chapter: The Sifu of Fabul :Released on April 9th, 2008. Yang's daughter, Ursula, is training alone atop Mount Hobs when she witnesses the Red Wings traveling towards Fabul. After being attacked by a Mother Bomb and rescued by her father, the pair returns to Fabul where they find that the Red Wings are attempting to steal the Crystal. More shocking still is the fact that they are being led by none other than Kain, who claims to be acting of his own free will. Following a battle with Yang and his daughter, Kain retrieves the Crystal and departs. Palom Chapter: Mage, to the City of Forest and Water :Released on May 1st, 2008. Palom, vowing to follow in the footsteps of the Great Sage, Tellah, had set out for Troia, a quiet city surrounded by forest and bordering a lake. There he trains the young priestess Leonora in the arts of Black Magic. When the Mysterious Maiden attacks the city to obtain its crystal, Palom and Leonora capture a Black Chocobo and travel to the Lodestone Cavern hoping to obtain it first. They ultimately do battle with the Dark Elf, only to have it defeated by the Eidolon Shiva. Confronted by the Mysterious Maiden, Palom takes the Crystal and tells Leonora to flee while he petrifies himself, effectively preventing her from taking the Crystal. However, when the Maiden threatens to shatter Palom's body to obtain it, Leonora attempts to fight her off. Palom recovers and bands together with her, though they are ultimately defeated by Shiva. The Mysterious Maiden steals the Crystal and vanishes, leaving them there. Meanwhile, on Mt. Ordeals, Porom encounters Kain. Edge Chapter: Babil's Pulse :Released on May 28th, 2008 The members of The Eblan Four - a group of ninja under Edge's direct command, are revealed to have witnessed and survived the attacks lead by Kain and the Mysterious Maiden: Gekkou was entrenched with Yang's monks, Zangetsu was with the Dwarves, Izayoi was disguised as a Troian priestess, and Tsukinowa was amongst the mages of Mysidia. Meanwhile, Edge sets out to infiltrate the Tower of Babil alone. Inside, the Eblan Four appear one by one to assist him in battle, forming a strong group and traveling to the peak of the Tower where they find the Mysterious Maiden. Though unable to defeat her and the summoned Ifrit, Edge refuses to submit to defeat and the team dives out of the Tower, ostensibly to their deaths. However, they all land safely aboard the deck of the Falcon, which was passing below. Edge reunites with Rydia and discusses the events, then notices the Man in Black and recognizes him. Porom Chapter: The Magic Ship That Vanished into the Moon :Released on June 26th, 2008 The chapter begins with a pair of flashbacks, the first to shortly after the events of the original game: it is time for Palom and Porom's magic lessons with the Elder, however Palom has cut class and is trying to impress a group of girls, including a young Leonora. When he is found and punished, he runs away and is again found by the Elder. After a discussion, Palom reveals his desire to follow in Tellah's footsteps, and the Elder eventually agrees to let him follow his dream. Palom and Porom travel to Troia where Palom visits the Sage's grave and the pair ventures deep into the Underground Waterway, where Porom witnesses just how strong Palom has become. The second flashback, years later, begins with Porom having reached adulthood, on a trip with Palom to visit Rydia, carried by Cid and his airship because the Devil's Road is closed. When Palom asks Rydia to take him into the Land of Eidolons so he can learn about summoning magic, they visit the Dwarves and Luca tags along, however Rydia is forced to turn back when she is forbidden entry to the Land of Eidolons. Returning to the present, Porom is praying and senses that her brother has arrived safely in Troia. She discusses her desires to become independent when the Elder asks why she didn't accompany him, however they are interrupted when he senses a disruption of some sort. Outside, they find the mages of Mysidia gathering near the Sea of Mysidia, watching as the Lunar Whale rises up out of a whirlpool, slowly floating towards the second moon. Needing the skills of a Dragoon, Porom sets out for Mt. Ordeal with a Black and White Mage in order to track down Kain. Atop Mt. Ordeal, they find the tomb of Cecil's father, Kluya, and hear him speak of his sons. Soon thereafter, they locate Kain and, after explaining the situation and having a brief disagreement, set out to Mysidia together. When they reach Mysidia, they find it being attacked by the Mysterious Maiden. Kain, wishing to travel to Baron, leaves the Elder and Porom to defend the town. The two battle the Maiden (who summons Ramuh) and are defeated, with the Elder severely injured. However, in a twist, Kain reappears with the Crystal, offering it to the Maiden in exchange for his service and a chance to see Cecil. The Maiden agrees and vanishes, then Kain leaps away, ignoring Porom's plight. Edward Chapter: Star-fallen Damcyan :Released on July 22nd, 2008 Edward's chapter starts in Damcyan, which has been rebuilt. Edward's secretary goes off to investigate a disturbance, and she doesn't return. Edward and three soldiers go out and try to find her. When he finds her, she joins the team and they travel back to Damcyan. When the party returns, Damcyan is surrounded by the Red Wings. After the event, Edward and Hal go through the cave to Kaipo, but Hal falls ill to the Desert Fever. Edward goes through the Antlion cave to retrieve a ruby. With Hal recovered, they board a ship towards Baron and talk to Cecil. Edward notices something is strange with him. After the meeting they head back towards Damcyan, and witness Yang and his ship getting swallowed by Leviathan. Kain Chapter: Return of the Dragoon :Released on August 20th, 2008 At Mt. Ordeals, a Mysterious Man rescues Porom and the mages from the monsters. The party heads back to Mysidia. Then he betrays her and takes the crystal. The man follows the Maiden back through the Devil's Road. Focus switches back to Ceodore's party, which is making its way over the Mist mountain range to Damcyan. Soon Ceodore reaches Kaipo, where he gets attacked by Baron soldiers in the middle of the night. Ceodore heads through the water cave and encounters the Octomammoth and defeats it. Inside Damcyan the Redwings have it surrounded again, and the Mysterious Man retrieves the crystal for the Maiden. Edward joins Ceodore on his journey back to Baron. After reaching Baron, they meet Rosa and Cid, and they join the party. Soon they meet with the Mysterious Man in the castle, and upon confronting him, they discern that he is actually Kain, who lost his trial in the Mt. Ordeals. Kain regains some of his abilities and conscious thanks to Rosa, and fights his dark half. After defeating it, Kain becomes a Holy Dragoon and gains new abilities. Then the whole group goes on to confront Cecil and the Maiden. Lunarian Chapter: The Blue Planet of Memory :Released on September 16th, 2008 This chapter starts in the past, on the Red Moon. The Man in Black is revealed to be Golbez, who notices that Fusoya is missing. Golbez goes through the Lunar Subterrane, eventually finding Fusoya and helping him in his investigation. The two head to the Lair of the Father. At the end they find Bahamut was turned into stone. After leaving the lair they head to a cave, where they confront the Mysterious Maiden. They battle her and her summon Asura. Afterward she escapes back to the Lunar Palace, where she and Leviathan fight the party. Again she escapes, and they follow her down into the Lunar Subterrane. Where the party of FFIV faced Zeromus, the Maiden is waiting for Golbez and Fusoya. This time she resurrects Zeromus himself, and Golbez and Fusoya fight him. During the fight, Zeromus uses Big Bang, which begins to destroy the palace itself. Fusoya teleports Golbez out of the palace. Golbez takes the Lunar Whale, with which he heads to the Blue Planet. Gathering Chapter: The Moon's Gravity :Released on October 15th, 2008. Rydia's party (with Luca, Edge, and Golbez), notice the Moon is turning blood red and is getting closer to the Earth, dropping meteors and damaging the planet. The party tries to enter Baron Castle but see it's been guarded by an Eidolon force field. The party now has to go around the world and get the Eidolons back on your side, so you can dispel the force field. -Damcyan Castle is being overrun by Antlions, and everyone is hiding in the throne room. Talking with Hal will recruit her to the party. -In Kaipo, Yang and Ursula are passed out on the bed. Head back to Fabul to get the Frying pan and a sand ruby, give Ursula a ruby and whack Yang with the pan and they'll join. -Troia is covered in ice. Inside the Lodestone Cavern Shiva is holding the place under a spell; after defeating her, Rydia can either gain her as a summonable Eidolon or kill her. Palom and Leonora joins after Troia is unfrozen. -Elban is engulfed in flames. At the throne room the party fights Rubicante. After he is defeated, they fight Ifrit. Upon his defeat he will join the party as an Eidolon, alongside the ninjas Gekkou, Zangetsu, Izayoi, and Tsukinowa. -In Mysida the party fights Ramuh and recruits Porom. Afterward they head to Agart and fight Titan, and Porom will assist them by casting Float on everybody, making it defeatable. -In Mist, the Mist Dragon joins Rydia automatically. After all that is done, the party journeys to Baron Castle where they break the force field. The scene switches to Ceodore's party (with Kain, Rosa, Edward, and Cid), who have to fight the possessed Cecil and Odin. During the fight, Odin comes to his senses and knocks Cecil out of his possession. While the others are nursing Cecil, Ceodore joins with Rydia's group to take out the Maiden. She escapes after her defeat, and Golbez calls the Lunar Whale to chase after her. Final Chapter Part One: New Moon :Released on November 19, 2008 This chapter starts on the Lunar Whale, parked outside the Crater where the Lunar Palace once stood. All 20 characters are available at this point. In the crater dungeon, each of the 8 crystals are scattered about and each crystal contains a boss fight: Baigan, the Magus Sisters, Dr. Lugae, Edge's parents, Scarmiglione, Cagnazzo, Barbariccia, and Rubicante (which is a one on one between him and Edge). Leviathan and Asura are also within this dungeon, and can be obtained. At the end of the dungeon, Cecil and Golbez fight Dark Knight Cecil, who uses a special attack to bring all characters to near-fatal status. Then he tries to kill each party member one by one by striking them, but Cecil blocks each hit. When the Dark Knight attacks Cecil, Golbez jumps in front of Cecil and guards him from the attack, taking a mortal blow in the process. Cecil becomes enraged and regains his lost strength, defeating the Dark Knight. After the battle, Cecil say his goodbyes to Golbez, and heads to a warp tile, which ends part one. Final Chapter Part Two: Planet Eater :Released on December 24, 2008 The party continues on to encounter four crystals, each containing one of the Four Fiends from Final Fantasy I. Four more crystals contain Astaroth, Beelzebub, King Behemoth and Iron Giant from the final dungeon {Pandaemonium) of Final Fantasy II. Shortly after, four dark cystals containing the four sub-bosses of the World of Darkness from Final Fantasy III. The party next encounters Gilgamesh and Atomos from Final Fantasy V, followed by Phantom Train and Ultros from Final Fantasy VI. Omega, Ultima, Shinryuu, Deathmask, Deathgaze, Majinryuu are available as optional bosses here The Party soon encounters the Maiden, who summons Bahamut. After an intense battle, Bahamut comes to his senses and turns on the Maiden, pushing her back. Several clones then confront the party, revealing the Maiden's name to be Minus. Soon enough, the party reaches The Creator, and engages in combat. After defeating The Creator, the area begins to explode, forcing the party to retreat. The Creator pursues them throughout several battles, although Minus joins the party in an attempt to help. A meteor spell destroys both of them, The Creator thanking the party as she perishes. The Ending begins as Corio observes the Red Moon leaving once more, paralleling the end of the original game. The Lunar Whale returns to Earth, with the party intact, along with Minus present. Leonora is present in Troia as she asks the leaders to leave, going to train with Palom and Porom in Mysidia (Izayoi and Tsukinowa are both shown keeping watch). At the Dwarf Castle, Giott and Luca are approached by Cid and Mid, who go to work on an airship (with a disguised Zangetsu also present. In Fabul, Yang begins to train Ursula himself as Gekkou admires the strength of the kingdom. Edge leaves Eblan Castle for Myst, where Rydia is currently raising a small girl named Chloe (who appears to be a child version of Minus). Both Leviathan and Ashura arrive, and speak with them and Edge. In Damcyan, Edward and Hal observe the crystal. Although pulled away by an elder for discussion, Edward sees the spirits of Tellah and Anna, and thanks both of them. Finally in Baron, Rosa observes Cecil training Ceodore, easily defeating his son. Kain quits the Dragoons to become a Captain in the Red Wings. He decides that it is time Ceodore obtains his Proof of Knighthood (as was the boy's original quest), boarding an airship with him, Luca and Cid as they head off. Characters Returning *Cecil Harvey *Rosa Farrell *Kain *Rydia *Yang Fang Leiden *Cid Pollendina *Edge *Palom *Porom *Edward *Golbez *Fusoya *Luca *Calca *Brina New *'Ceodore Harvey:' Cecil and Rosa's seventeen year old son, who joined the Red Wings in hope of following his father's footsteps. *'Ursula:' The daughter of Yang, she wishes to become strong like her father, but he refuses to teach her. *'Leonora:' A priestess of Troia learning magic from Palom. *'The Eblan Four:' A group of ninjas from Eblan, consisting of four members; Gekkou, Izayoi, Tsukinowa, and Zangetsu. *'Hal:' Edward's personal secretary, she is determined to become a scholar. *'Mysterious Maiden:' The Mysterious Maiden is the main antagonist of the game. She is collecting the crystals for an unknown reason. She bears a striking resemblance to Rydia although with blue hair instead of green. *'Kain?:' A Dragoon that looks like Kain, but is working for the Mysterious Maiden. Actually Kain Highwind's dark side. *'Biggs and Wedge': Two Red Wings soldiers who die early in the game trying to protect Ceodore. External links * Official site in Japanese * Gameplay video from the Prologue chapter Category: Final Fantasy IV 04 de:Final Fantasy IV: The After es:Final Fantasy IV: The After